


【鸣佐】牢中对(R18)

by VanessaZ



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaZ/pseuds/VanessaZ
Summary: *之前的监狱paro  狂野情人 的肉*我超级短小 对不起





	【鸣佐】牢中对(R18)

「牢中对」  
◎青盲

“哐当——"铁制的餐盘掉落在地上发出嘈杂的声音，在耳边嗡嗡作响。佐助环绕住鸣人的脖子，一边抬起了左腿，隔着两层布料用膝盖在他腿间磨蹭着。

鸣人的手按在佐助的臀上，示威性的抓了一把，嘴里叹口气：“你真磨人。”

佐助吃痛地伸手抓住鸣人已经长得浓密的头发，向后拉扯着：“要做就做，别废话那么多。”

“好好好，”鸣人跟着向后仰头，这边佐助的膝盖更加向上挤压了过来，他脆弱的部位微微有些胀痛，“你放开，我们先从一个吻开始。”

佐助闻言没放开手，却放下了脚。将鸣人的头往前按着，自己倾了身体就吻了过去。鸣人背靠着钢铁墙壁，身后是冰冷的金属，身前却是火热又火辣的躯体不断地挤过来。他一边向佐助的口腔里伸出舌去，一边在脑海里臆想些足够冰火两重天的画面。

佐助察觉到鸣人的心思有些飘忽，在自己口中舔舐的力度还没有吃下一颗跳糖来得大。他咬了一下鸣人的舌，将他的舌往回顶，示意让自己把握主导权。鸣人听话地缠着他的舌退去，他满意的侵入鸣人的口腔，在其中翻搅着，不时卷着鸣人的舌共舞一场。

分开的时候两个人都有些气喘，佐助搭着鸣人的肩，鸣人的手在他锁骨的凹陷处抚摸：“我可不想再站着来一次了，把你的裆捂好，跟我走。”

“嘿，说得好像你不用捂着一样。”鸣人笑嘻嘻地跟上他的步伐。

“你这配置也太高级了吧。”鸣人走进典狱长室，四处看着，最后抓起一把咖啡豆扔在咖啡机里，看着豆子慢慢被磨成粉末。

佐助将刚刚打好的领带松了松，取下后扔在椅子上，脱掉鞋坐到了床上：“叫你来可不是喝咖啡的。”

鸣人耐心地等待在咖啡机旁，翻找出方糖：“我喜欢多放点糖，你呢？”

“苦咖啡才是真正的品味。”佐助嗤笑一声，抓起鞋砸到鸣人的背上，“就这么站着难道你想和咖啡机做爱吗？”

鸣人蹲下身捡起佐助的鞋，一手拿着盛满刚打好的咖啡的杯子，笑着走到床边。将两只鞋都摆放好，再将咖啡递给佐助：“客人，您的苦咖啡，不放糖。”

佐助接过咖啡杯，深褐色的液体还在上下浮动，反着头顶的灯光显得有些旖旎。他喝了一口，嘴唇上沾了一圈褐色的水痕，他伸出舌舔了舔，将咖啡杯放在床头柜上。

咖啡杯还未摆置安稳，鸣人就按住了他的肩将他压倒在柔软的大床上。鸣人认真地舔干净佐助唇边的咖啡，苦着脸大叫“好苦”，一边重新吻了上去。这一次的吻显得狂野又热情，佐助享受着鸣人的舌尖掠过上颚和舌底时带来的质感明明很软，但却有着富有攻击性的快感，不时附和着和他纠缠起来。鸣人一边投入地深吻着，一边解开佐助衬衣的纽扣，他最喜欢的，就是看着这禁欲的制服被一点点剥开，佐助迷人的躯体慢慢暴露在自己赤裸视线下的情景。

偶尔轻抚过胸前敏感的乳首，感受着佐助环绕在脖颈间的双手忽然收紧。将膝盖插入佐助双腿之间，模仿着他上一次的动作在腿间缓慢地摩擦着，佐助慢慢勃起后顶在了自己的膝盖上。

鸣人忽然将手伸进佐助大开的裤腰里，握住了正在分泌前液的茎体，微微收紧。佐助猛的颤抖了一下，从鸣人唇边退开，伸出手狠狠地掐了一把对方的乳尖，鸣人抖了两下手上不自觉地更加大了力气。

“你在干嘛？！”佐助倒吸一口气，正肿胀着的部位被鸣人这样一握，快感是有了，可是疼痛也不留情地袭上来了，“放手！”

鸣人却有着自己的打算，他开始缓慢地撸动，一边用指尖刺激着脆弱的铃口，茎体在他手里变得硬邦邦的，前端已经开始颤抖着快要射精了。佐助满足的叹了口气，快感越积越多，他已经做好了迎接释放那一瞬间大脑空白却充盈着愉悦的准备。

鸣人却忽然堵住了一切愉悦感受的出口，俯下身来到佐助耳边说：“佐助射了以后让我做件事好不好？”

就像是身体被恶狠狠地撞了一下，佐助的双腿被这一盆冷水浇得微微颤抖：“我会让你去死的。”

鸣人一笑，咬了咬他的耳垂，手上又开始动作起来，带着佐助夹紧他腰部的双腿一并踏上了释放的巅峰。

佐助喘了口气，看见鸣人从床上离开，走到冰箱前鼓捣了一阵。等回来的时候他一手拿着放了冰块的水杯，一手拿着另一只杯子。鸣人将两个杯子都放在床头柜上，又将佐助调转了位置，自己在床头坐下。佐助挑挑眉，张开了腿：“爽一下。”

“难道刚才没让你爽到吗？我现在尽量。”鸣人按住他分开的腿，一边情色的摩挲着，一边拿起来冰水杯，含了一口。

看着鸣人的脸被冻得有些变形，他还在努力适应骤冷的温度。佐助踹了踹他的胯间，示意他快点。鸣人有些恼怒的从侧面拍了拍佐助的屁股，俯下身就将佐助的性器含到嘴里了。张口的时候冰水都从鸣人口中流出，冰块也掉了些出来，顺着佐助的臀缝流向床单，冰得他呲了呲牙。

但前端的快感却迅速掩盖了后穴处的冰凉，鸣人一边含着，一边有规律的鼓起双颊让口中的冰水流动着。佐助只感觉自己处在将萎不萎的边缘，太冰了，但流动的水却像一只温柔的手在抚摸着自己。他向后仰着头，喉咙间不自控的发出些无意义的呻吟，要么在这冰冷里冻出毛病，要么就享受着射出来，佐助选择后者。

鸣人在佐助逐渐学会享受这冰凉的慰藉时仰起头，吐出了他的性器，也将口中温暖了些的冰水吐到一旁的地上。拿起另外的水杯，安抚性的抚摸着佐助大腿内侧的肌肤，口齿不清的说道：“别急，等下才是够你爽的。”

说着又喝了一口温水，冷热交替的刺激让他歪了脸。鸣人再度俯下身，缓缓的将佐助的性器吞了进去。从顶端到柱身再到嘴唇触碰的双球，热浪仿佛岩浆一样朝佐助拍了过来，从雪地来到火山口的转变让他的快感迅速从腰间蔓延到下身，抓紧鸣人的头发，沉吟了一声一挺腰猛地射了出来。

“咳咳…”鸣人口中本来就含有水，再被佐助这么射了一回直接呛到了气管口，趴在一旁剧烈地咳嗽着。嘴边还挂有佐助的东西，顺着唇角大股大股的流向床单。佐助喘着气靠了过来：“你这样真性感”，说着和他接了个吻，檀腥味在两人口中游走。

“我敢保证最后最性感的人是你。”停下了咳嗽，鸣人坐在一旁顺了顺气，指着自己隆起的裤裆。佐助懒散的倒在一旁，瞧了一眼他的帐篷：“反正我也不想动了。”

鸣人带着些怒意的笑着，爬到佐助身上挤出从床头那过来的润滑剂，就往他身下探去：“说得好像刚刚一直是你在辛苦一样。”

“啊，是啊，高潮也是很累的。”两条白皙的腿缠在鸣人身上，鸣人一边往后穴里挤进手指，一边抬起左边的腿在内侧啃咬着，直到佐助痛得呲牙。

手指进入得很顺利，很快就摸到了典狱长最敏感的地方，用力按压了几下，佐助喘着粗气摇摇头：“我不想这么快射。”

“我也不想。”鸣人耸耸肩，拔出了手指，换上忍耐许久的利器，扶住佐助的屁股就刺了进去。佐助皱着眉在鸣人手臂上留下一个深深的抓痕，鸣人则呲着牙安抚这只发怒的猫：“就痛这一点点。”

说着开始缓慢的摇动起胯部，轻轻的抽插着，疼痛夹杂着前列腺被挤压的快感袭向佐助，他渐渐感觉不到疼了。见佐助的表情逐渐有些享受了，鸣人在他耳边低声说：“我要报仇。”

报仇？还未问清楚这句话的意思，佐助就被鸣人猛的抱了起来，扶住双腿坐在他的身上。鸣人也丝毫不停歇，就着这深深插入的体位开始上下大力的摇动，每一次都顶到最深处，粗壮的性器快速摩擦着肠道内壁让佐助错觉下身已经起火，而他现在也只有挺直了腰随着鸣人的节奏摆动着，带给双方都更加愉悦的体验。

不间断的呻吟从佐助放开了的嗓间发出，他夹紧了后穴，那性器上暴起的青筋也将纹路印在他壁上。鸣人低吟了一声，拍打着他的屁股，控住精关忍耐着射精的冲动，往这潮湿又火热紧致的甬道里用全力抽插了几次。空闲的左手也朝佐助上身爬去，捏住了早已站立的乳首用力左右揉搓，在佐助拔高的尖叫声和更加绞紧的后穴中缴了械，将滚烫的精液射在颤抖的肠壁上。

而佐助，射出来的精液已经有些透明了。 

-END-


End file.
